Let as many smiles bloom as much as the number of thank yous
is a song on DearDream's second mini album Catch Your Yell!!. It is sung by DearDream. Its full version was released on April 26th, 2017. Tracklist # BIRDCAGE ~Birdcage of Desire~ # WONDERLAND HEART # BEST☆★PARTNER # Abracadabra Magical Spell # White Pavement # Let as many smiles bloom as much as the number of thank yous Lyrics Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Arigatou itsumo yukidzukete kureta yo ne Yume no shiido wa Mebuku! Utsukushiku 《Yes! Let’s begin! Wow!》 Lalalala Stand by my side 《Yeah!》 Lalalala Happy ni Smile! 《Yeah!》 Zutto… Zutto…! Nanika wo kaetakute nakanaka dekinakute Modokashii toki no umi tadayotte itakedo Soredemo jibun wo hokorashiku omoeru Sonna hana sakasetakatta Tohou ni kureru sakamichi datte jari michi mo Bokura wa oshare na supaisu saa makeru na! Arigatou 《My dream!》 Itsumo 《More dream!》 Yukidzukete kureta yo ne Kuyashikute naiteta ano mikata ni shitara Sou Thank you for《My song!》 sore wa 《More song!》 Kikoete kuru melody Tokubetsu ni nare furisosoide Wish… kokoro mahou wo kakeru yo Egao no hana sakaseru sono toki made Yakusoku sa I believe… 《Yes! Let’s begin! Wow!》 Lalalala Stand by my side 《Yeah!》 Lalalala Happy ni Smile! 《Yeah!》 Zutto… Zutto…! Nanika wo sagashite Gamushara ni sagashite Dandan to wakatta honto ni shitai koto Sou sa kizuitanda aerutte konna ni Ureshikute wakuwaku shite Bokura no taiyou soshite ame ni nari Donna toki mo mimamotte kureta Okaeshi shitai yo uketotte…! Arigatou 《Your love!》 itsumo 《More love!》 Atatakana aijou de Susunde kureta kara hora koko ni irareru Sou Thank you for 《Your time!》 soshite 《More time!》 issho ni sugoseru kiseki Tokubetsu dayo ne mirakuru dayo Wish… kimi no natte mo ii kana? Egao no hana soko ni sakasetainda Yakusoku sa I believe… Doko made mo aruite yukou Takusan no tsumugi tsuzukete 《Let’s try!》 Doko made mo aruite yukou Tsuji au shikkari kamishimete Sou Thank for my Dear… Atataka na aijou de Susunde kureta kara hora koko ni irareru Sou Thank you for 《Your time!》 soshite 《More time!》 issho ni sugoseru kiseki Tokubetsu dayo ne mirakuru da yo Wish… Boku no natte kuremasu ka? Egao no hana soko ni sakasetainda Yakusoku sa I believe… Kyou mo utaou minna no hohoemi ni Hayaku aitai yo! 《Yes! Let’s begin! Wow!》 Lalalala lalalala 《Yeah!》 Lalalala lalalala 《Yeah!》 Zutto soba de… Kanaetaikara 《Let’s dance!》 Lalalala lalalala 《Yeah!》 Lalalala lalalala 《Yeah!》 Zutto… Zutto… |-|Kanji= ありがとういつも　勇気づけてくれたよね 夢のシードは　＜あしあとつけて＞ 芽吹く！美しく 《Yes！ let's begin！ Wow！》 ララララ Stand by my side 《Yeah！》 ララララ HappyにSmile！ 《Yeah！》 ずっと…　ずっと…！ 何かを変えたくて　なかなかできなくて もどかしい時間(とき)の海　漂っていたけど それでも自分を　誇らしく思える そんな花　咲かせたかった ＜Someday I will be…＞ ＜Wow wo wow＞ 途方にくれる坂道だってじゃり道も 僕らには　オシャレなスパイス　さあ　負けるな！ ありがとう 《My dream！》いつも 《More dream！》 勇気づけてくれたよね 悔しくて泣いてた　あの　＜日を＞　味方にしたら そうThank you for 《My song！》それは 《More song》 聴こえてくるメロディ 特別になれ　＜フレーズよ変わって＞　降りそそいで Wish…　こころ　＜ゆらす＞　魔法をかけるよ ＜Bloming Magic＞ 笑顔の花　咲かせるその時まで 約束さI believe… 《Yes！ let's begin！ Wow！》 ララララ Stand by my side 《Yeah！》 ララララ HappyにSmile！ 《Yeah！》 ずっと…　ずっと…！ 何かを探して　＜やっと＞ がむしゃらに探して　＜ほらね＞ だんだんとわかった　本当にしたいこと そうさ気づいたんだ　＜キミに＞　会えるってこんなに　＜すごく＞ 嬉しくて　ワクワクして ＜Always I will be…＞ ＜Wow wo wow＞　僕らの太陽　そして雨になり どんな時も見守ってくれた　＜だから今度は＞ お返ししたいよ受け取って…！ ありがとう 《Your love！》いつも 《More love！》 あたたかな愛情で 包んでくれたから　ほら　＜いま＞　ここにいられる そう Thank you for 《Your time！》そして 《More time！》一緒に過ごせる奇跡 特別だよね＜ステージへ導く＞　ミラクルだよ Wish…　キミの　＜ゆめに＞　なってもいいかな？ ＜Blooming Magic＞ 笑顔の花　そこに咲かせたいんだ 約束さ I believe… どこまでも歩いてゆこう たくさんの　＜ものがたり＞　紡ぎ続けて《Let's try！》 どこまでも歩いてゆこう 通じあう　＜しあわせを＞　しっかりかみしめて ＜どんな手ごわいのも大丈夫！！＞ そうThank you for my Dear… あたたかな愛情で 包んでくれたから　ほら　＜いま＞　ここにいられる そう Thank you for 《Your time！》そして 《More time！》一緒に過ごせる奇跡 特別だよね　＜ステージへ導く＞　ミラクルだよ Wish…　僕の　＜ゆめに＞　なってくれますか？ ＜Blooming Magic＞ 笑顔の花　そこに咲かせたいんだ 約束さI believe… 今日も歌おう　みんなの微笑みに 早く会いたいよ！《Yes！ let's begin！ Wow！》 ララララ　ララララ《Yeah！》 ララララ　ララララ《Yeah！》 ずっとそばで…　＜ずっとそばで…＞ 叶えたいから《Let's dance！》 ララララ　ララララ《Yeah！》 ララララ　ララララ《Yeah！》 ずっと…　ずっと… |-|English= Audio :Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Category:Songs Category:Music